beaver's love
by koty m
Summary: beaver falls in love with sarah but thinks she's not interested so he goes ti his friends for help on catching her eye
1. Default Chapter

ch. 1: The Accident  
  
Disclaimer: sorry everybody but i don't own any other characters except the ones i made up(rolls eyes "damnit".  
  
Summary: k this is about beaver and sarah( lol, sorry sarah but had 2 do it.) anywho beaver asks his friends for advice on how to catch her eye, does he, i don't know just have to r r pwez. A.N: also i hope u ghys read this cause this is my first fic that i'm publish'n so tell me what u think k thanks. hopefully this story goes some where. i am so in love w/jason lee the actor. k enough let the bastards read allready!!  
"Awe shit'n buzzsaw!" Beaver Claridon said as he bent down to pick up a quarter he dropped. He had had an uneasy feeling all day about Jonsey. Something wasn't right he could feel it. Mabey it was just a feeling but he was sure something was wrong, he had to call him. He paid for his drink and went to the nearest payphone. It rang 4 or 5 times before Beaver heard a tenor voice on the other end. "Hello?" Jonsey asked. "Hey man." "Oh hey beav whats been going on?" Jonsey was glad that Beaver had called. "Awe! you know SSDD." he said writing it on the foggy glass of the phoneboth. "Yeah me too." "Hey you know what?" "Uh.......no." Jonsey said smiling to himself at Beaver's perkiness. "We should go visit Duddits this week, you know." "Yeah man that would be great, when?" "Uh...........well you free this Wednseday?" "Yeah." "Its a date then." Beaver said teasingly. "Yeah, well hey listen I got a thing to take care of a thing here real quick so cath ya later k." Jonsey managed through a grin that covered his whole face. Walking down the sidewalk with his coffee he began to think about the first he and the gang meet Duddits. That day changed them forever, he thought. Quickly pushing the thought as he heard a voice calling to him. It was Duddits he thought, he was sure of it, it had to be him and then he saw him across yhe street just standing there calling to him. Jonsey got half way across the street before he was struck by a car, as if it were fate he began to think, but he knew better in his mind. 3 days later he was sitting up in the hospital bed looking at his feet while Jerry Springer was on the tv talking about some stupid shit on insest couples having affairs, tells you how smart they are Jonsey thought. Turning his attention from his feet to the slowly creeking door, where Beaver and Henry poked their heads out from behind it. Beaver yeld "nurse, nurse! help we have a situation, Jonsey needs doctor love'n." "Shut up!! would ya." Jonsey said as his frown turned into an ear to ear grin before laughing. He diddn't know what he would do without the beav or any of his friends and he couldn't wait till Pete got here. "So how they treat'n ya?" Henry asked with a sardonical smile. "Fine, the fucking foods poisoning me though." "Ha ha I bet." Beaver said ploping down in a chair beside Jonsey. "Hey, hey hows the criple?" Pete said as he entered the room with Henry, Beaver, and Jonsey laughing as he came in. "What?" "What!.... what, you look like a cry for help." Beaver protested. "Huh!" "Hey you know what you don't look all hot either *faunz*." "Hey faunz is ok, don't disrespect the faunz." Beaver spat seriously before seeing the smile on Pete's face. "Yeah!....yeah ya lil shit." playfully punching Pete in the arm. "Ow! You hit hard, and you're not exactly out ah shape ya know." They couldn't help but start laughing.  
  
A.N. K, hope you guys liked it and I'm not sure how long this fic is going to last, for a while hopefully. I owe a huge HUGE thanks to Sarah, my doodlebee. Oh yeah, I know this is probably a stupid way of ending a chapter but bare with me, k, I'm just glad it's over. 


	2. Met hunting

ch. 2: Met Hunting  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anybody from Dreamcatcher except my fiction people.(urrr Could)  
Summary: Allrighty some new things happen(nothing like the movie) and thank god I don't feel   
the need to kill off Beaver(urr yummy, Beaver) anywho R.R please*giggling*.  
Beaver sat quietly waching his breath. It had been almost a year since Jonsey's accident, that   
almost cost him his life, but thank god it diddn't.  
Beaver began to get paranoid since it was all quiet and stuff, wich always made him feel unsafe.  
The best thing to do when he felt this way was to chew on a toothpick as he did ever since he was  
6, hints the nickname. Hunting was his get away, but he always ended up with that feeling, so lately  
he had made a habbit of hunting with Jonsey or Pete. Not that Henry wasn't good company its just that  
he was always a loner when it came to hunting, Beaver admired Henry for that.  
  
When Beaver got to the stand a chuckle escaped his chaped lips as there was no one there except a novel  
with dancing devils on the cover, oviously one of Jonsey's novels he always reads. He must be back at  
Hole in the Wall, he thought. Beaver slowly made his way there, gazzing around at his dad's old land  
he owned before he died.  
"Hello...oh hey man, this yours?"  
"Hey, ya thanks!"  
"Well I was gonna ge...oh who is this?" Beaver asked pointing to a young woman and a rather plump man  
in a orange hunting outfit, with a smile.  
"Oh... this is Rick Macarther and Sarah Fiennes."  
"K, nice to meet you. Are you guys ok?" Beaver asked giving his best smile or what he could muster  
through chattering teeth.  
Sarah couldn't help but stare at him. He was really happy and not at all creeped out by strangers in  
his cabin.  
"Ah....yeah. Your not um....never mind, yeah we'er ok.""Good to hear, so...what brought you here?"  
"I found Rick wondering and he told me where she was. They got lost on there way from a hunting hike  
or something." Jonsey eplained with a sigh.  
"Yeah, what he said." Rick piped up.  
"So it turned out to be a huge bitch, huh?"  
"Yeah, exactly that. You know thank god you were out hunting and found us, or I think we would have  
been shit out of luck, you know what I mean?" Sarah said raising an eyebrow.  
"Ha ha, yeah! All to well." Beaver in return raised his own in a knowing way.  
Sarah just smiled, glad that someone was here she hang out with. "Hey you think Pete and Henry will  
be back from Gosslin's market any time soon?" Beaver asked turning towards Jonsey.  
"Yeah they better or in a minute their gonna be in a huge mess of fucking snow." Jonsey said pointing  
to the front window.  
"Well holly shit, would ya look at that. Its snowing like a son of a bitch. Well might wanna take a  
load off and stay a while cause looks like your gonna have to." Beaver shruged and smiled.  
"Thats not gonna bother you is it?" Sarah glanced at Beaver with an unsure look.  
"No....no! Not at all." He replied.  
"Yeah I bet." Sarah mumbled under her breath, the thought dawning on her that she knew nothing of these  
guy's and that there were more coming.  
She usually wouldn't mind having to stay with three guy's, but she found herself nervous all the sudden, not  
so much around Jonsey or exspecially Rick but this Beaver made her feel all ditsy or brainless, but Sarah  
imediately chided herself foe being so childish.  
"So you guy's hungry or anything? I know you have to be and don't worry Jonsey makes a monster grilled  
cheese." Beaver cheerfuly stated.  
"Why me, you can cook too." Jonsey frowned cause tell you the truth he couldn't cook worth a shit.  
Beaver gave Jonsey a *pwez* look with big puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine! Sure, I don't mind cause I diddn't have anything I, Jonsey wanted to do." He said those last words   
with an accusing glance at Beaver.  
They couldn't help but burst out laughing at the look of total amusement on Beaver's face and managed to gasp  
out "Yeah! Why not." Before sitting on the couch in the middle of the large room.  
The rest of the night they spent talking and listening to Beaver laugh and joke when suddenly a loud  
grusome shattering sound came from outside.  
Sarah gasped at the loud sound and she became fearful. Beaver slowly crept to the window and spotted  
Pete and Henry outside it, getting out of the car.  
"Damnit!" Beaver growled as he went outside to confront the two.  
"Hey Beav, you been behaving?" Pete teased at him.  
"Yeah, but what the hell was that all about?" Beaver growled.  
"Huh....oh! Nothin, the scout had a tantrum, you get scared or something?"  
"Nooo...why?"  
"Just asking, I mean you came out all guurrr." Pete said defenceively,  
"Well, sorry but we got company and they were scared by your *little enterence*."  
"Oh.. really!" Pete said thoughtfully as if he had turned into an evil-villan with a naughty plan.  
A.N: Awe *bats eyelids* I am so enjoying reading ur sweet reviews. Be careful, might fall in love w/ya *lol*  
anywho..........  
I am really glad ur enjoying the fic, and will continue, thanks.  
  
Oh, Sarah(doddle bee) hope ur not having a heartattack *lol* u know i wuv ya, thats why i decided not to  
completely torture you. he he he he he 


	3. something strange

Ch. 3: Something Strange

Disclaimer: Damn it will I ever own Beaver * Raises hands in aggravation* well apparently not so………

A.N: yahoo! A new chapter, Sowwy if the last chapter was a bit off, but I think its turning out ok so far. I welcome any advice on well….anything that you think will help me out, k appreciate it.

Beaver and Pete were under the hood with Henry mumbling profanities in the drivers seat .

"Awe you…..hey! Who is this?" Pete asked in mid curse, eyeing the brown haired woman coming out of the cabin.

"Oh hey! Yeah, this is Sarah Fiennes. Her and a guy named Rick Macarther got lost and Jonsey found them." Beaver said flashing a charming, addictive smile at her.

"Nice to meet you." Pete held out his hand for a shake, giving Beaver that *hey! She's hott* look.

Beaver just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You too, you must be Pete, right." Sarah said taking his hand.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I totally just uh………never mind." Pete began to have this crazy ass grin spread on his face.

Sarah shook his hand, he's crazy she thought. Quickly releasing his hand she turned to Beaver and a warm goffy smile was on his face. She couldn't help but respond with one of her own. I like this guy, she told herself. Beaver slowly turned to make his way inside and Sarah snapped out of her tranze to follow him inside.

"Hey weir going inside." Pete yelled back at Henry, who was getting out of the scout most likely to beat the shit out of it.

"Yeah, me too, I'm done fooling with this piece of um……….the scout, for now." Henry replied in annoyance, growling at the scout.

Pete noticed Henry's low aggressive ur…..and had to remark. I guess that was his thing, but he was no match to Beaver's making fun.

"Hey! You know, Henry if you bark and bite it, it might start for you." Pete grinned.

"Huh……uh! Well your no mechanic either, hott shot. I'm a therapist not Bob the *freaking* builder." Henry glared back at Pete.

Beaver heard the teasing out side and busted out laughing. Sarah, Jonsey, and Rick apparently didn't understand why, he thought taking in all the confused glances.

"You'll find out later." He replied between gasping for breath as Henry and Pete came in the door playfully shoving each other.

"Hey stooges, I want you to meet someone."

"Sure, ok." Henry chuckled.

"Stooges, this is Rick, Rick, the stooges. You met Sarah."

"Yes, yes we have. Hi again, and Rick its Pete and Henry. I'm Pete and this is Henry." Pete said holding out his hand to Rick.

Pete shuttered his hand away from the guy, who now stood in front of him motionless, and he looked like a dead guy except he was standing up, an blinking every now and then.

"Rick are….you ok, Rick! Riiccckkk. Holly shit is he dead."

"Yeah! He's just breathing *stupid*!" Henry remarked.

"Um….ok don't panic." Beaver began to panic.

"Hey! You said don't panic." Jonsey grumbled.

"I freaking lied!" Beaver squeaked.

"k, lets just lay him down. Hey Rick you ok, buddy?" Beaver began to think logically and calm down.

"Oh now your calm." Pete huffed.

"Who cares, just help him!" Sarah yelled loudly.

"I agree." Henry moved by her side.

"hey!" Avery strained voice called.

Startled, they all stopped arguing to see who spoke.

"Rick did you just…" Sarah asked 

"Yeah, but I don't feel good at all." He mumbled before he headed for the bathroom and falling flat on his face.

"Oh my holly shit, help me lift him. Take him to my room.

"Oh fuck! He's heavy!" Pete strained with him.

"Nah! Just noticed huh!" jonsey replied sardonically, heaving from the struggle with Rick's body.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sarah grumbled.

"What!" Beaver gave her a questioning look.

"Watch what you say about my father."

"Your fath, how is he your, how old are you cause you look not even 20 something yet?"

"I'm 20 something, and you?" Sarah mocked what Beaver had said.

"Well, I'm thirty sev um……..something." Beaver stopped himself before he said to much.

Sarah stood there glaring at him, who does he think he is talking to me like I'm a child, did he say he was 37, Sarah's thoughts began taking over her, but she quickly realized how she was acting and growled at herself for being so stupid. She began thinking, how could have I gone from being pissed to god he's cute in a dorky way, I mean I'm pissed at him aren't I, but she zapped out of her thoughts as she saw the sides of Beaver's lips curl up in a huge grin that showed his beautiful smile.

"God what a smile! Ah no..! ur…..shut up!" Sarah yelled when she realized she had made her *god what a smile* comment out loud.

"Thank you." Beaver's grin widened.

"What! I mean, your welcome I guess." A shocked Sarah said moving down the hall to Beaver's room.

"Ok just set him on the bed there. Hey, Rick if you need anything just haler ok, and um……bathroom is to your right three door down if you need to……….you know cause if you do that in the first door you'll be taking a shit in the closet. Alright buddy. Just take it easy for a while."

Rick didn't reply for he was sound asleep and snoring like a frog horn. 

Sarah silently leaned up against the arch way of the door, watching the way beaver gently pulled the covers over Rick's body. He's so careful with him like he's taking care of a kid, she started to smile and then a thought dawned on her, he would be great as a father. I wonder if he has any kids or a wife for that matter or just a girlfriend.

A daydream of him playing with little kids, her kids, came and took over her like a spell and she began to smile. A warm fuzzy feeling washed over her. She liked the idea of Beaver being the father of her kids.

"Sarah……hello…anybody there? You functioning ok in there?" Pete whispered and snapped his fingers in front of her, immediately returning her to reality.

"Hey! Welcome back kid."

"Huh…..oh sorry zoning out here I guess." She replied embarrassed that someone noticed her daydreaming.

Pete gave her a little teasing smile and turned his head to see who she was staring at. Beaver came into view, Pete couldn't believe it, the hottie had a jonse over the Beav. Pete smiled wildly as he knew Beaver would be pleased to know that she liked him.

A.N: They turn in for the night. Evil he he he he's

" k I think its time to turn in for bed." Henry suggested .

"Yep! It sure is." Pete remarked mischievously.

" ok what are you up to." Beaver glared at him.

"Nothing! And might I remind you that you do more stupid shit than I do." Pete huffed.

"Yeah! Yeah! Can we just move please." Jonsey motioned towards the door.

Pete stuck his tongue out at Beaver and Beaver did the same.

"Ok, children if were not gonna play nice we'll need to punish you, and don't stick your tongues out at each other unless you intend on using them." Jonsey teased.

"Well he started it." Beaver said playfully.

"Hey you were the one who said I totaled the car, so I'm getting you back." Pete replied pointing a finger at him.

"I didn't say you did it, I said I was gonna blame you for it." Beaver chuckled.

"Hey! Urrrrr………I swear your going down." Beaver and everyone just laughed until they cried and patted Pete on the back.

"Awe poor Pete, getting picked on by the big bad Beav." Henry cooed.

"Well fuck me freddy is everybody against me no, shesh!" Pete rolled his eyes and raised his hands to the side of his face in aggravation, mumbling on his way out.

"Well you think we should follow his lead?" Jonsey sighed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat, lets *turn in* for the night. What do you say?" Beaver put a hand up to his mouth covering a yawn.

"You said it." Henry chuckled.

Beaver lead Sarah to her room after everyone else went to theirs. Her room was actually across the hall from his. It was a small room with cute little knickknacks here and there and had a somewhat pleasant floral aroma filling the room.

"Hope you like it. Its not much but its clean and we never use it anymore."

"Oh yeah! Who used it before?" Sarah asked trying to make decent conversation.

"Pete and his wife did when they came together,"

"Awe! That's sweet, do they still come?"

"No, him and Kathy divorced a year ago." Beaver replied shrugging sadly.

Sarah began to say something but was cut off by a violent force shoving into her, landing on top of her. It was Beaver Sarah saw when she turned over, and the sound of her hand hitting his face was like the sound you heard when someone did a belly flopp.

"Ow!" Beaver said cupping his aching cheek.

"You……you, pervert!" Sarah bellowed hitting and kicking him.

"Ur…..ow…..hey stop it. Someone shoved me." Beaver yelled defensively.

"Oh, bull shit! You were gonn….." Sarah began to say before the histerical laughing cut her off.

"What the hell are you doing here? You pushed……..you jackass!" She screamed. Pete's histerical laughter seized automatically when he heard Sarah threaten him with a huge butcher knife.

"Hey! Hey! No need to get physical or go Jeffery Dahmeron anybody, especially me. I saw you to getting cozy and thought I'd have some fun you know just for shits and giggles."

"Just for shits and giggles!" Sarah hissed.

"Yes……………….." Pete hesitated for a moment carrying out his answer, for the look of kill, kill, kill was on her face and he felt like dying, dying *very* slowly and seeing the Beav's expression wasn't helping any.

Sarah eased up her death glare from Pete, who looked like he was in need of a hanky to look at Beaver.

"I'm so….sorry, I just thought that, well…..anyway I'm sorry." She had never felt this guilty in her whole life, ever!

Beaver looked at her for a moment and just smiled. Sarah knew he had forgiven her right then and there.

"So…your not mad at me?" She said playfully.

"Well…..nah." He replied with the same playful tone.

"And……….what about me?" Pete asked hesitantly, kind of shocked that they stopped yelling at him.

"Go!!!!!!!!!" They both yelled in harmony, pointing to the door.

The rest of the night was uneventful after Pete moped out of the room, except for a long conversation that revealed how much they had in common. They finally fell asleep on the bed after. Both snoozing at different ends of the bed.


End file.
